paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How Noah Met The PAW Patrol
This is a collab between BaseballLover15 and Animalpup. Please don;t edit without our permission. Hope you guys would enjoy it. Characters: *Noah *Chase *Ryder *Skye *Marshall *Rubble *Rocky *Zuma *Mayor Goodway Summary: When Chase was walking in the Pup Park. He sees a pup he never seen before. Will this relationship be good or bad? Read to find out. Story It was a beautiful morning in Adventure Bay and Chase decided to go for a walk. While he was on that walk saw a pup playing by himself. Chase decided to go and say hi to him. Noah: Hi! My name is Noah. Chase: Hey! My name is Chase. What brings you to Adventure Bay? Noah: I just came back to Adventure Bay. I was born in town. Chase: Where did you go? Noah: I came back from the armed forces. Chase: Really that's cool! What was it like there? Noah: It is cool. Chase: As I asked before what was it like in the armed forces? Noah: I loved protecting the country. When you are trying to get someone running after them you feel protecting. Chase: That is the reason why I wanted to be a police pup. Noah: What breed are you Chase and it must be so cool being a police pup. Chase: I'm a German Shepard. Say do you have a home? Noah: I do not know anymore because my owner has a girlfriend that is allergic to dogs. Chase: Aw. That's sad. Do you want to come with me to the Lookout with me? Noah: Ok.Wait a sec. Are you part of the PAW Patrol? Chase: Well yes.Yes I am. Noah: Awesome! Chase: Let's go! Noah: Ok! Chase and Noah walked across the bridge and went to the Lookout. Noah: Wow! They went over to Ryder who was working on his ATV. Chase: Ryder this is Noah. I found him at the pup park and he does not have a home. Ryder: Nice to meet you Noah. Noah: Nice to meet you too Ryder. Chase: I will take you to the rest of the team. Noah: Ok Chase! Chase: (though his pup tag) Pups come to the front of the Lookout there is someone I want to meet. Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye raced to the front of the Lookout and saw a pup by Chase. Chase: Every pup, this is Noah. He does not have a home. Noah: Hi every pup my name is Noah. I am a German Shepherd/Pit Bull/Bulldog mix. Marshall: Hi Noah my name is Marshall. I am a Dalmatian. Rubble: Hi Noah my name is Rubble. I am a Bulldog too. Rocky: Hi Noah my name is Rocky. I am a Mixed Breed too. Zuma: Hi Noah my name is Zuma. I am Chocolate Labwadow wetwievew. Skye: Hi Noah my name is Skye. I am a Cockapoo a Cocker Spaniel Poodle mix. Rocky: So what are doing in Adventure Bay? Noah: I came back from the armed forces. Marshall: What did you do in the armed forces? Noah: I used to be an attack dog. Rubble: What countries did you go to? Noah: I went to Iraq, Iran, and Syria. Zuma: How many touws did you on? Noah: I went on three tours. Skye: What is around your neck? Noah: Oh this is my purple heart it is an award for soldiers when they are injured in the line of duty. Chase: What happened Noah? Noah: Flashbacks it was a nice day in Iraq. We were heading to an army base in a truck. When all of sudden a roadside bomb when off on the road. The truck flipped over. I was unconscious for a week. When I woke up I was in the hospital. When I looked at my right front leg all I saw was a stub. For a year or so I was healing and going though rehabilitation. I kept on trying to walk with just three legs but I kept losing my balance and falling over. The doctors decided to give me a prosthetic leg. Noah:(He lifts his prosthetic leg.) All the pups but Noah: Gasp! It was getting late and the pups went to bed to their pup houses and Noah went to bed in the Lookout. The Next Day It was a nice day in Adventure Bay. Noah was walking in Adventure Bay when he heard something. Mayor Goodway: Oh no!! I can't even tell Ryder that I'm in trouble! Help!!! Somebody!!! Anybody!!!! Help!!! Noah: Wait! That sounded like someone in trouble. Noah goes to the cliff and sees Mayor Goodway in trouble. Noah: Hold on!!!! I'm coming!!! Noah carefully pulled Mayor Goodway up to safety. Mayor Goodway: Oh, thank you pup! Noah: Please, call me Noah. Just then Ryder and the pups came (Ryder saw Mayor Goodway through his big telescope) Ryder: Noah you saved Mayor Goodway! Noah: Wait!! She's the Mayor? Mayor Goodway: Yes and thank you Noah again Noah: It's a pleasure! Then they all went back to the Lookout and Ryder decided to ask Noah to join the Paw Patrol and Help the Disabled PAW Patrol Ryder: Noah, can you come here for a minute? Noah: Yeah Ryder Ryder: We all been thinking. Would you like to join the PAW Patrol? Noah: I don't know. It might feel weird being the only pup that has a prosthetic leg. Ryder: Don't worry. If you join the PAW Patrol, you will be a helper with the Disabled PAW Patrol. Noah: Really!! Well then, yes yes yes I'll join. Ryder: Well then, here is your collar and pup pack. There is also a surprise down the slide. Go for it. Noah went down the slide and his pup house turned into a van. Noah: Thank you Thank you Ryder! Ryder: Your Welcome and Welcome to the team. In the bushes behind the lookout there was black eyes. What could this mean? Let's wait and see. The end or is it? I like to give a big thank you to Animalpup for doing the story with me. Here is the second part to our collab How Noah Met The PAW Patrol Part 2. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Animalpup's Story Category:BaseballLover15's Story